


Ginny’s Room

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, but they’re straight, ron and hermione in the closet, set in DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: One of the only private places in the burrow is Ginny's Room. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Ginny’s Room

Hermione crouched in Ginny's room, waiting. She peeked out the door every once in a while, trying to see if anyone was coming up the rickety stairs that ran through the Burrow. She heard footsteps coming near, and perked up. She knew those footsteps! Her target was approaching.

She pushed herself against the wall ready to pounce at any moment. Finally, he walked by the door.

Quick as a whip, she lashed her arm out, pulling Ron into Ginny's room with her. She pushed him up against the wall and in the same movement closed the door.

She pushed herself up against him and started snogging him. Hard.

He reciprocated, but pulled away quickly, looking confused.

"Hermione." he gasped. "What are you doing?"

Hermione simply kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. They knew each other well after nearly a whole summer of snogging in the secret nooks all over the Burrow, usually under the cover of night.

But not now. Hermione wanted Ron, and she didn't care that Ginny could walk in at any moment.

"Ginny will-" Ron tried to say.

Hermione cut him off with another kiss.

"Shhhhhhh" she soothed.

Finally, he gave in flipping them over so she was against the wall, trapping her in with his body.

Then, they heard a voice.

"Here. In Ginny's room."

Ron and Hermione froze. Thinking quickly, Hermione tugged herself and Ron into the closet. It was a tight squeeze, but neither of them really minded.

Ginny's door opened and the voices became clear.

"When they say _I do_ that's when we'll set it off."

"The greatest prank of all time."

It was Fred and George.

They began scheming, talking about dungbombs and explosions. They got so loud that Ron and Hermione started to snog again. There was really nothing else to do, trapped in the tiny closet.

Until, suddenly, Fred and George stopped talking.

Hermione and Ron froze again, sure that they had been caught, but it was yet _another_ person coming towards Ginny's room.

"Quickly!" Said Fred. "Put all the things under the bed. Merlin, put yourself under the bed too!"

From what they could hear, Fred and George made it under Ginny's (thankfully, rather large bed) just in time for Harry and Ginny to stumble into the room.

They heard him protesting. "Ginny, you know we can't! Volde-" he cut off suddenly, moaning a little.

Hermione looked at Ron and they both gagged.

Imagining Ron's little sister with Harry's tongue shoved down her throat was the last thing they wanted to do, and the wet noises that they were making were no help at all.

Hermione almost cried in relief when finally, they stopped.

Then she almost cried in despair when she realized why, finally, they stopped.

"Hurry!" she heard Harry whisper, and a cloak swished loudly in the silent room.

Hermione imagined they were now crammed under the Invisibility Cloak, which brought them to a grand total of six people tucked away in Ginny's room.

Hermione heard a haughty, French voice followed by a soothing tone and mentally corrected herself.

Eight people tucked away in Ginny's room.

Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to share her sentiment that _they_ were the ones doing forbidden things in Ginny's room first, and that everyone else needed to find a new place to conduct themselves in an unbecoming manner.

"Fleur, you know we can't elope." Said Bill calmly.

But Fleur was having none of it. "Eet iz too much!" She declared loudly.

"I know, but it's mostly for both of our families benefits, love. We love each other and we don't need a fancy wedding to prove it."

Fleur sighed. "I suppose zat eez true."

They kissed. Once again, Hermione felt herself wanting to gag.

"Okay." someone said. "This is ridiculous."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, confused. Was that…?

"Ron, Hermione, come out of the closet. Fred George, out from under the bed. Harry, Ginny, take off that cloak."

Gripping Ron's hand tightly, Hermione stepped out of the closet. She saw Fred roll out from under the bed, and Harry stuffing the cloak into his pocket. But most importantly, in the middle of the room, glasses slightly askew and hair mussed up, was Mr. Weasley. Beside him was a flushed and ruffled looking Mrs. Weasley, waving her wand at herself.

Hermione, Fred, and George realized at the same time.

"Mum! Dad! Gross!" cried George.

Hermione turned a dark, dark red and she looked at the Weasley parents.

"You-you've been here the entire time, under a spell? You saw me and Ron..?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, fixing his glasses.

"And me and Harry…?" Asked Ginny

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ginny, as if to say _you are much too young to be snogging Harry Potter_.

"Oh, no!" bemoaned George.

"You heard all of our prank plans!" Fred exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Fleur cut in. "What eez happening?"

Everyone looked at each other, making a silent pact to never, ever speak of this again.

"Next time." Mr. Weasley said simply. "Let's not use Ginny's room."


End file.
